Percabeth Fluff Stories
by mimihopss
Summary: A couple of percabeth fluff stories on major milestones in their relationship. They are placed partly during and after the war with Gaea. Warning spoiler alerts (if you have not read House of Hades).
1. Chapter 1

This story is set on Argo II, the day that the Door's of Death are closed and the return of Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus.

Percy Jackson's POV

Percy sat down next to Annabeth at the dinner table. It had been so long since he'd eaten something. It was also nice finally being with the rest of the 7. The best part of the meals on Argo II was that Leo brought the plates from Camp Half-Blood and therefore he could eat whatever he wanted. He thought of what he wanted to eat most, which wasn't all too hard.

Suddenly a piece of blue pizza appeared on his plate. He grinned at looked at Annabeth, who also had pizza on her plate. She looked at his pizza and said, "Gosh I really miss Sally."

"I do too" he replied. It had been so long since he'd seen his mom. So much had happened as well. He woke up one day not remembering who he was, found Camp Jupiter. Then went on a quest to Alaska as a Roman demigod, flew across the US and the Atlantic, arriving in the most dangerous place on earth for demigods, Rome. He then fell into Tartarus with Annabeth, managed to close the doors of death and then return back. Even for a demigod, that was a lot. He was glad though that he was finally with Annabeth. This time he was never going to let her go.

After dinner, Percy walked Annabeth to her room. When they reached the door, Annabeth turned around and stared into Percy's eyes. Percy moved closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Before he could pull back, Annabeth had laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Soon Percy was pushing Annabeth into the wall, kissing her passionately. It was turning into a full make out session. They hadn't had one in quite some time. Tartarus wasn't exactly a romantic setting.

Piper's POV

Piper came down the stairs, on her way to her room and found Percy and Annabeth clinging on to each other, kissing passionately. She didn't want to disrupt them, even if she did want to get to her room. They really did deserve some privacy. They had just reunited after eight months and then fell to the pits of Tartarus.

Piper turned around, but only realized too late that her shoelace was untied and the she was standing on it. She fell to the bottom of the stairs quite loudly. She looked up to see Percy and Annabeth staring at her, both turning as red as a tomato.

Percy's POV

"Ehm… sorry guys, I didn't want to disrupt you." Piper said quickly. It was quite embarrassing, being found in the middle of a make out session with Annabeth, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was with Annabeth.

"It's ok, Percy was just bringing me to my room. Good night Piper, see you tomorrow morning." Annabeth responded. Percy stared at her incredibly; she had such a good response after just being found making out with her boyfriend in public.

* * *

Percy was tossing and turning in his bed. He was finally lying in a real bed after such a long time, but he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the horrors of Tartarus. He wanted to go to Annabeth because she was the only one that could understand him, but he knew that she would be sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. She really did need the sleep.

At around 2am, Percy started pacing around his room. If he couldn't sleep, then at least he should be doing something productive. He suddenly heard a scream that was quickly followed by crying. Percy ran to the door and opened it. The scream had come from Annabeth's room. He ran as fast as he could. All he could think of was getting to Annabeth before she got hurt, if she wasn't hurt already. On his way there, he saw the others getting out of their room wondering where the noise was coming from.

Percy reached Annabeth's room and opened the door. He saw Annabeth tossing and turning in her bed, tears covering her face but she was still asleep. Percy was relieved that she wasn't physically hurt, but she was having nightmares and as a demigod, those were never good. He got to her bed and slipped under the covers. He held Annabeth close to him and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Annabeth, I'm here. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." He whispered into her ear. Slowly she started to relax and fell into a deep sleep. As soon as he felt Annabeth calm down, he closed his eyes and muttered encouraging phrases into Annabeth's ear, until he too fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is placed in New York.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and sitting in a cab. They were on their way from Camp Half-Blood to Percy's apartment, to finally see his mom since the war with Gaea. It really was time to see her. He had called but there was so much going on after the war, that there wasn't any time to go to New York. But Percy and Annabeth had taken the weekend off to stay at his mom's house.

He knew his mom was going to kill him; he'd been gone for almost a year. Of course it wasn't his fault, it was Hera's. He was a bit nervous, although he wasn't sure why. He was finally going home.

* * *

They were standing in front of his apartment, waiting for his mom to finally open the door. She finally opened the door and jumped on Percy. Annabeth hugged Paul. However Sally didn't let go of Percy. Tears were streaming down her face. Not sad tears but happy, happy to finally hold her son in her arms. Percy was laughing, "Mom, let go! I can't breathe!"

Sally finally let go and took a good long look at Percy. "Have you grown? Do you eat enough? Did you get hurt when you were away? Why didn't you call?"

"Gosh mom, let us in and then we'll tell you everything." Percy replied, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Of course, sorry. You guys are so adorable." Sally said, managing to make both Annabeth and Percy blush.

Percy went to go hug Paul while Sally hugged Annabeth. "It's nice to see you again Annabeth. Did you take good care of Percy?" said Sally with a smile. "More like he took good care of me," replied Annabeth.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you." Percy said while placing his hand on Annabeth's waist, leading her into the apartment.

* * *

After a lot of storytelling and eating a lot of blue food, they headed to bed. They told Paul and Sally about all of their adventures, but they left out Tartarus. They knew that it would shock them too much and they still weren't comfortable talking to other people about what happened in Tartarus.

Percy and Annabeth stood in front of the guest room where Annabeth was going to sleep.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah I'll be alright Seaweed Brain."

"If you say so, Wise Girl. But if you're not, you know where I am."

Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth. Just then Sally and Paul walked by, on their way to their bedroom. "It's time to go to bed, you lovebirds" Sally said, making both of them blush.

"Good night Wise Girl." Giving Annabeth another kiss.

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Percy was restless and couldn't sleep. He was finally home, after almost an entire year. He was sitting on his bed, looking at one of his baby albums. He heard his door open and looked up. Annabeth was standing at his door peering into his room.

"Hey there Wise Girl."

"Hey Perce, what are you looking at?"

"Some old baby photos of me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I couldn't sleep." She sat down next to him on his bed. Percy put the album between them and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

They went through the entire album and mostly laughing at every picture of Percy.

Percy placed the album on his nightstand and looked at Annabeth. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"If you don't mind, I don't want to risk screaming in my sleep and waking up the entire neighborhood."

They laughed quietly, making sure that they wouldn't wake up Sally and Paul.

Percy slid under his blanket and beckoned for Annabeth to come next to him. She placed her head on his chest and her arm over his abdomen.

"Good night Percy."

"Good night Annabeth." After a couple seconds he added, "I love you Wise Girl"

"I love you too"

* * *

Percy slowly opened his eyes; the sun was streaming into his room, waking him up. He turned and saw Annabeth sleeping soundlessly on his chest. He slowly placed Annabeth on his pillow, kissing her on her forehead. He quietly stood up, got his hoodie and left his room.

He just pulled his hoodie over his head when he entered the kitchen. Paul and Sally were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"G'morning Mom, Paul"

"Good morning Percy" they replied in unison. Percy grabbed a bowl, poured in some milk and cereal.

"So…" Sally began, "is there anything you want to tell us about last night?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well, did something happen between you and Annabeth last night?"

"What do you mean if something happened between Annabeth and I last night? I don't see what you're getting at."

"Well, how do I put this, umm I came to check on Annabeth this morning and I saw that her bed was empty. So well I went to your room, and found both of you sleeping in your bed. So, did anything happen?"

"Wait, are you asking me if we slept together? As in, if we had sex?"

Sally slowly nodded.

Percy looked at his mom in disbelief, "Gosh mom, no we didn't!"

"Ok don't get so defensive. That's all I wanted to know. I was just wondering why Annabeth was sleeping in your bed with you instead of the bed in the guest room."

"Ok, there may have been something that we didn't tell you guys about this summer." Percy cleared his throat; he and Annabeth had discussed not to talk about this, because they weren't ready.

"So this summer, after Annabeth found the statue of Athena, we both fell into Tartarus."

"Wait what is Tartarus?" his mom asked.

"Do you mean the pits of the Underworld, where monsters go when they die? As in the father of the Gods?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, that's where we fell into."

Paul and Sally gasped. "Why didn't you tell us? That must have been horrible."

"It was, I don't want to go into detail about it because neither Annabeth or I are comfortable enough to talk about it yet. We didn't want to tell you guys because it is quite a lot to take in.

Well, ever since we got out, both of us have been getting extremely bad nightmares, and the only way to calm ourselves down is being with each other. So every night since then, we've been sharing the same bed."

"Aww you poor babies, but that's absolutely adorable. The only thing that can calm each other down is one another."

"Thanks mom."

At that moment Annabeth walked into the kitchen. Percy was just standing up to go give her a kiss when Sally ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"You poor thing, that must have been horrible going through Tartar. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what's Tartar? Do you mean the sauce?"

"She means Tartarus. I told them about us falling into it."

Annabeth glared at him, "Percy we discussed not to talk about it to anybody."

"Yeah I know, I wasn't going to tell them but, umm, they thought that we had sex last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and helped herself to a piece of toast. Percy noticed that Sally and Paul had started discussing something else, so he turned to Annabeth and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Wise Girl."

"Good morning Perce."

They spent the rest of the day talking and watching, much to Percy's distaste, baby videos.

* * *

Annabeth was helping Sally prepare dinner, while Paul and Percy were watching some TV. When commercials came on, Paul turned to Percy.

"I don't want to make this awkward or anything, but I want you to be careful."

Percy looked at Paul, confused with what was going on. Paul pulled out a box from under his chair and handed it to Percy.

"Umm, thanks Paul. You didn't ha…oh." Said Percy when he realized that it was a box of condoms.

"I know that you guys haven't had sex yet but I want you to be careful when you do. I don't think your mom wants to become a young grandma."

"Umm, thanks Paul. I'll go put these away." The moment could not have been more awkward so Percy quickly walked to his room and hid the condoms at the bottom of his bag.

* * *

After dinner, they packed their things together, said their goodbye's and took a cab back to Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 12****th**** 2014**

A year ago, they had been in Tartarus. It was a scary thought, but also one that was filled with many memories of the previous year. Annabeth and Percy had just graduated high school a couple of weeks ago and it was going to be their last summer at Camp Half-Blood. Of course they could come back any time they wanted to but as counselors.

Percy had gotten up early this morning, to make this day as perfect as it could be. It was Annabeth's 18th birthday.

He had to get up quietly because he was no longer the only one living in Cabin Three. There wasn't another spawn of Poseidon, but Annabeth had slowly moved into the Cabin over the last year. Chiron accepted it because he knew that they had gone through a lot and that this change would not affect too many people. He also knew that if he wouldn't agree, Annabeth would've still moved in.

He was going to make this day perfect for her.

* * *

Percy had organized the perfect dinner. He and Annabeth went hand in hand down to the small pier that they had at Camp Half-Blood. On the pier, was a table set for two. When they got close enough for Annabeth to tell where they were going, Percy turned and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Annabeth"

They had a wonderful dinner, which ended in fireworks that were custom made just for Annabeth. After dinner, Percy led Annabeth back to their Cabin. "So did you enjoy your birthday, Wise Girl?"

"It was amazing Percy, thank you."

"You're welcome, but there's one more small surprise left."

They entered the Cabin and Percy sat down on his bed and opened up the drawer in his nightstand. He grabbed a wrapped box.

"Your birthday present." He beckoned for Annabeth to sit next to him. She sat down next to him and placed her legs over his lap and took the present. She unwrapped the gift, to find a box. Inside the box was a charm bracelet.

"Do you like it?"

Annabeth placed the charm bracelet in her right hand and put her hand in front of Percy, giving him the bracelet. Percy looked at her confused, "You don't like it?"

"Percy this is gorgeous!"

"Then why are you giving it back to me?"

"I'm not giving it back, Seaweed Brain. Can you attach it to my wrist?"

Percy was filled with relief as he attached the bracelet to her wrist. Annabeth lent forward and gave him a kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss and soon it became more than a kiss. Their lips were attached to each other, neither wanting to let go. Annabeth adjusted herself, so that she was sitting on his lap comfortably, facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

His hands were entangled in her hair, but they soon moved down to explore her back. He then found the hem of her shirt, and placed his hand underneath the fabric onto her bare skin. He felt her shiver. His hands started to wander around her back, but he had to restrain himself. He didn't want to make things between them awkward. They had never gone this far.

Annabeth pulled back and stared into his seagreen eyes. She started pulling his shirt off him, revealing his abs.

"Are you sure about this Annabeth?"

"Do you have protection?"

He nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm sure."

With that response he flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her on his bed. He gave her a nice long kiss before reaching in to the drawer of his nightstand for a condom.

* * *

Percy woke up to find his legs entangled with Annabeth's. They were both still naked. He looked at Annabeth to find that she was already awake; looking at the charm bracelet that he gave her.

"Good morning, Percy"

"G'morning"

"Last night was amazing."

"It was, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Are each of these charms a representation of our adventures together?"

"Yeah, I got Leo to make them."

(Some of the charms were: a lightning bolt, a labyrinth, the empire state building and so on.)

"Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for making my birthday so memorable."

"Only the best for my Wise Girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is placed in Camp Half-Blood/Mount Olympus.**

* * *

This summer, Annabeth and Percy were returning as counselors. They just finished junior year at college, Annabeth at Columbia and Percy at NYU. Both Annabeth and Percy were excited because Annabeth had finally finished designing the new Olympus and as they are counselors now, there won't be any prophecies that will include them. They were finally going to have a normal summer.

This however changed when Chiron announced that the Gods are celebrating the newly constructed Mount Olympus and the defeat of Gaea, also known as the Heroes Ball. All demigods that were not busy on quests were supposed to attend. All seven Heroes _had_ to attend.

Neither Percy nor Annabeth wanted to attend. Yes, all the work of constructing Mount Olympus was finally done. But neither one of them wanted to attend a ball in which all Gods were going to be at. Especially when both of them were so to speak guests of honor as they are the Heroes. They get along with most Gods but there are those few which neither of them can stand. One of them was Hera.

The only slightly positive point was that Aphrodite was in charge of dressing the Heroes, which meant no dress shopping for Annabeth and no suit shopping for Percy. Which suited Annabeth and Percy very well, but they were getting a makeover from Aphrodite, which well you know what I mean.

This did not however stop there. Aphrodite was organizing the party, therefore it mean that all demigods had to learn how to dance, especially the Heroes as there was going to be a Heroes dance. Percy didn't want to do this but then again, he couldn't dance so what harm could it do. At that point he hadn't realized that the dancing lessons were going to start as soon as possible, with a two hour training each day. The sooner they got better, the less training they would have.

What Aphrodite also organized was that the boys and girls (demigods) would not dance together, so that it would be a nice surprise, if they did manage to learn how to dance by then. There were nymphs to dance with them during training.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so sore. I can't feel my legs anymore." Percy said as he sat down clumsily next to Annabeth at the beach.

"Aww, poor Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Wait why aren't you sore? Didn't you have dance lessons today?"

"No, you see the girls can actually dance. We only have lessons twice a week."

"What?! That is so not fair!"

"Well, you should get better and then your legs won't be so sore."

"Wait are you calling me a bad dancer?"

"Maybe…" Annabeth replied when just at that moment Percy tackled her so that he had her pinned down in the sand.

"How dare you call me bad dancer. Take it back." He demanded

"Never"

Percy placed his head right above hers, as if leaning in for a kiss but stopping just out of her reach. She struggled to get her head up to kiss him.

"Come on Percy"

"Never" He replied imitating her.

He could see Annabeth calculating in her head, trying to decide what option was best. "Ok fine, you're not a bad dancer. I've seen you dance with a nymph, you're not too bad."

"Really?"

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." She replied, using the moment to release her hands to pull him closer to her. Percy smiled and kissed her.

* * *

They had taken the opportunity of having a free afternoon to go have a picnic at the beach.

"So how was your morning?"

"It was good, I almost got stabbed by a 12 year old but other than that it was fine. Yours?"

Annabeth laughed at that and replied, "It was good, nothing exceptionally special happened."

Suddenly the Goddess of Love appeared and glared at them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're having a picnic which you are standing on."

Aphrodite stepped to the side, still glaring at them. "The ball is TONIGHT! You were supposed to meet at the Big House an hour ago, to leave for Mount Olympus."

"Oops." They responded in unison.

"Yes oops, now get your lazy butts off the ground. I'm going to make the exception that you can travel with me, even if it's not allowed but we have no time."

In no time they were on Mount Olympus, "Just don't tell Zeus about that, Ok?"

"Okay." They responded.

"Percy you go that way, you'll find a house that has a banner on top saying _BOYS. _And Annabeth, follow me." The Goddess told them.

"See you later Wise Girl" Percy said, giving Annabeth a kiss.

"See you later"

* * *

Percy suddenly got very nervous; Aphrodite had just said that the Ball had begun. This means that in 10 minutes they were going to enter the Hall by the Big Stairs. From the top of the stairs, there were two doors. Each door had a separate staircase which then met with the other and then cascaded down into the Hall. One door was for the boys and the other for the girls. As most of the Heroes were couples, with the exception of Leo (who is with Calypso but she isn't a hero), they were going to enter in pairs.

They were given the order in which they were to leave the room. Percy wasn't really listening; he was getting very nervous, checking his pockets very few seconds for the small velvet box in his new white tuxedo.

Suddenly it was his turn to go; he noticed that he was the last one in the room.

The door opened and he walked down the stairs. He was making sure he wasn't going to trip, but when he looked up, he saw the most beautiful girl. She was wearing a long, strapless seagreen dress that trailed behind her. Her honey blond hair was open in their natural 'princess curls'. And to top it all off, it was his girl, Annabeth. Percy had to force himself to close his mouth and continue down the stairs. Once they meant in the middle, Percy kissed her on her cheek and offered her his arm.

He vaguely heard a voice announcing: "Hero Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Architect of Olympus and Hero Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

He whispered into Annabeth's ear, "You look stunning."

"Thanks"

They reached the bottom of the stairs, still standing on a platform. On the platform were all the Heroes. Zeus stood up from his throne and cleared his throat. "We, Gods, would like to thank the Heroes. We don't like admitting this but if it weren't for them, none of us would be here tonight. We would also like to thank Miss Annabeth Chase for designing our new Mount Olympus.

And now, let the feast to begin"

Tables showed up all around the room. Percy led Annabeth to the Heroes table and helped her sit on her chair.

"You're being such a gentleman today."

"Why thank you, my lady." He replied showing off his signature crooked grin, as the nymph waiters came and took their orders.

After dinner, Percy led Annabeth to the gardens. They walked around a bit until they arrived at the most beautiful part of the garden. There was a beautiful fountain along with statues of various Gods and a large assortment of rare flowers. Percy turned and looked into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

"What's wrong Perce?"

"Nothing, ummm actually I have something I want to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Do you promise to not interrupt and let me finish?"

"Yeah sure I promise."

"Annabeth, we've been through a lot. More than most couples. The best thing I like about our relationship is that we were best friends before we started dating. I can tell you anything and vs versa. I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, more than I'd like to admit. You are the most beautiful and intelligent girl I know. When I was in the Styx becoming invincible, the only thing that kept me from drowning was you and then when I was offered immortality, I considered it but then I looked at you and I realized that I would much rather grow old with you than be immortal. And then when Hera whipped my memory and brought me to Camp Jupiter, the only thing that I could remember from my past was you. And the only reason for that was that you weren't in my mind, Annabeth, you were in my heart. Annabeth, you are the love of my life and there is no other person that I would rather want to share it with."

At this point, there were tears running down Annabeth's face.

"What I'm trying to say is," Percy got down on one knee and pulled out the small velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course Seaweed Brain"

Percy slid the ring onto her ring finger, stood up and gave a long kiss.

"I love you Wise Girl"

"I love you too Perce"

* * *

They arrived hand in hand at the Hall. They arrived just in time because Aphrodite was announcing a few things. She then said, "The first dance was supposed to be for the Heroes but there has been a small change of plan. This first dance will be opened by the newly engaged couple."

Everyone looked around confused to find this newly engaged couple. Percy looked at Annabeth, "May I have this dance?" offering her his arm.

"Of course" she said as she took his arm.

Percy led her to the center of the Hall. As they walked there, they received several gasps and a lot of 'awws'.

Once they reached the center, Percy placed one hand on her upper back and took her other hand.

"We would like to present, Mr. Perseus Jackson and the soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson."

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Annabeth Jackson." Percy said giving her his crooked grin.

The music started and they started dancing the Waltz.

"Wow Percy, you can actually dance."

"Of course I can dance, what do you think I've been doing these last few weeks?"

When the song ended, everyone clapped.

"The next dance will be the Heroes dance. Could all Heroes please come to the dance floor?"

All the Heroes came but before they got ready to dance, they all came to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Once they all broke free, the next dance started.

When they were done, Percy led Annabeth off the dance floor.

"I have a small surprise for you."

She looked at him, slightly confused.

"Look whose here." In the middle of the crowd were two couples. One was his mom, Sally and Paul and the other was Frederic Chase and his wife. They all rushed over to congratulate them.

"What are you guys doing here? I though mortals weren't allowed on Mount Olympus."Annabeth asked.

"Well they aren't, but Zeus made a small exception today.

There comes Athena and Poseidon." Percy replied.

Athena hugged Annabeth while Poseidon shook Percy's hand.

Athena looked at Percy, "If you ever hurt her..."

Percy gulped, "I would never and if I did, you would have to resurrect me because Annabeth would've already killed me by then."

Poseidon laughed at that and gave Annabeth a hug.

Percy was relieved; for once the night had gone as planned. It was a beautiful and magical night, one that he would never forget. But he was also mostly relieved because he knew that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with his one true love, Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Annabeth Chase"

Percy cheerfully looked at his fiancée as she went to receive her diploma. Percy was sitting next to Sally and Frederic. They were at Annabeth's graduation at Columbia University. Percy graduated last week from NYU and now it was Annabeth's turn. He finally got his degree in Marine Biology along with a couple of job offers, but he was ignoring them for now, there was something more important that was going to happen in the near future.

Annabeth smiled at the director who was giving her, her diploma. She turned and smiled out into the audience for a picture. She found Percy's eyes and her smile slowly became a grin. Percy was grinning back at her as Sally and Frederic were taking loads of pictures. Percy suddenly felt something fall against his leg; he looked down to find Bobby there. Annabeth's half-brothers were wrestling on the floor, totally ignoring the fact that their older sister was graduating from college.

"Sorry, Annabeth's boyfriend," Bobby said with a mischievous grin. He probably didn't even know Percy's name. There would be no use teaching it to the twins, it would enter one ear and go out the other.

Percy was extremely proud of Annabeth. She managed to survive through senior year at college and to plan a wedding at the same time. Of course Percy tried to do his best to help, but he got the feeling that every time he would give his opinion, he would make things worse. So he decided that he would stay out of it unless Annabeth asked him for something specific. He did manage to get his head through on one thing. One of the main colors for the wedding was going to be blue. It took a bit of convincing but he managed to persuade her by suggesting that blue went very well with seagreen, which was her favorite color.

The ceremony had finished and Annabeth was looking for them. Percy was making his way to her only to be interrupted by his and her parents. They were all over her, congratulating and so on. Percy awkwardly stood at the side waiting for his turn, when they finally backed off, Annabeth found his stare and smiled at him, making her way to him, only to be stopped again by some of her friends. She looked at him apologetically.

He made some small talk with Frederic, just to make the time pass as Annabeth and her friends were wildly discussing something. When he noticed that Annabeth's friends were finally leaving, he excused himself to Frederic and went over to his future bride.

"Congratulations Wise Girl!" he said while hugging her.

"Thanks Percy." She smiled back while he leaned in to kiss her. Just when their lips touched, somebody cleared their throat incredibly loudly. They both turned their heads to find Athena there. Of course she was going to congratulate her favorite daughter. He pulled back and allowed Athena to hug her. Athena was giving him one of those glares that Annabeth gives him every so often. He gulped and nervously looked around.

Finally, Athena let go of Annabeth and said her goodbyes and left with a snap of her fingers. Percy went to Annabeth and placed his hands on her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Are you ready for this amazing summer?"

Annabeth just grinned in response.

* * *

Percy stood in front of the mirror and was fixing his tie. It was the day. He was getting married. Finally.

He wasn't necessarily nervous, he was extremely excited. He was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams. The love of his life. Annabeth.

Grover opened the door. "Percy, it's time."

"Ok, let's go."

He walked out of his room and looked at the door across the hall. It was Annabeth's room. He knew that she was in there. He desperately wanted to go in and be with her but he knew that he would see her in a few minutes at the altar.

He walked down the hallway and out of the Big House. He followed Grover and Nico to the beach. They reached the beach where the guests were seated. Annabeth's twin stepbrothers walked down the aisle first, each holding one of the wedding rings. Then, Nico and Grover walked down the aisle, followed by Percy. At the end of the aisle was Chiron, he was going to marry Annabeth and him. He got to the altar and stood next to Chiron. The guests were looking at him with big smiles. They hadn't invited that many guests but since they were having their wedding at Camp Half-Blood, naturally all campers were invited.

A couple minutes went by until Percy finally saw someone leaving the Big House. It was far away but he knew that his Annabeth was there.

The flower girl walked down the aisle, while throwing flower petals on the floor. The flower girl was Percy's step-sister (also daughter of Poseidon). She was then followed by Piper, the bridesmaid and then by Thalia, the maid of honor.

Then the moment he was waiting for, Annabeth. She was walked down the aisle with her father. Percy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous.

She reached the end and her father kissed her on her cheek. Percy took her hands and stared into her eyes. "Hey there Wise Girl," giving her his crooked grin, that was reserved for only her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

Then Chiron began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

The ceremony went on but Percy could not take his eyes off Annabeth. Her usually stormy grey eyes were unusually clear today.

He suddenly realized that it suddenly got all quiet and that everybody was staring at him. He then decided that he should probably say I do.

"I do."

Everyone sighed. He guessed that he had dozed off a bit too much.

Annabeth then said, "I do"

Chiron then asked, "The rings please?"

Annabeth's stepbrothers walked over each holding a pillow with a ring on it. Percy took one ring and Annabeth the other. He slid the ring on to her ring finger, as did she on his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Percy placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer as she laced her hands through his messy hair. He leaned down and kissed her.

Everybody started applauding.

He felt Annabeth's lips turn into a smile which made him grin. He pulled his head back and looked at her, "You look gorgeous, Mrs. Jackson" he said with a smile.

He took his hands off her waist and gave her his arm. She took it and they walked back down the aisle, as a married couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding Reception

* * *

Percy looked over to his new wife. She was amazing. They were sitting at their table at their wedding. Yes, Percy Jackson just got married. He couldn't believe it himself.

Several toasts had been made by various people, including his mom, Frederic, Poseidon, Athena, Grover and Thalia. As well as Grover being his best man, he was also the entertainer of the wedding. They just finished dinner, and it was almost time for their first dance as a married couple.

Grover got up and announced, "Hello everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed your delicious meal! I would like to thank the married couple for their large buffet of food. That silver cutlery was absolutely delicious!"

This received a glare from both Percy and Annabeth but also a laughing crowd.

"I'm just kidding. And now, for the first time, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson for their first dance."

Percy got up and helped Annabeth and then led her to the dance floor. It was in this moment that he really took in how beautiful she looked. Yes, he saw her as she walked down the aisle, but he was too stunned by the fact that he was getting married to Annabeth. She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress; it was a creamy white, strapless ball gown with a bit of a train behind, but not too long to get into her way. It hugged her curves perfectly, as if the gown was made just for her. It probably was, after seeing the bill for the dress. A bit of her curly hair was pinned back and was topped off with a beautiful tiara. She wore some make up, but not much. Just enough to make her eyes pop.

The song started and they began to dance. Percy realized that the dance lessons that Aphrodite forced them to take really did pay off. He couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire time. She was so beautiful and to think that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together was absolutely mind blowing to him.

After their dance, the rest of the guests joined in. They sat down after a while, thinking that they could get in a bit of rest. This was until Grover announced, "Now that we've warmed up a bit, it is time for Percy to take off Annabeth's garter."

Grover brought a chair to the center of the dance floor and let Annabeth sit on it. Percy got on to his knees. He slowly lifted her dress, just high enough for him to stick his head under to find her garter. As soon as he put his head under her dress, he came back out with a questioning look on his face. Annabeth looked at him, confused.

Percy whispered in her ear, "You brought your dagger to your own wedding?"

This made Annabeth laugh, "Of course, Seaweed Brain. What if a monster attacks? I'm not going to stand around here defenseless."

Both of them were laughing hysterically, while the rest of the guests were staring at them with extremely confused looks. Percy then went back under her dress and took off her garter. He stood up, holding up the garter in victory. He had that lopsided grin on his face.

A group of guys formed at one end of the dance floor. Percy turned around and threw the garter. He turned around to see that Jason had caught it.

Meanwhile at the other side of the dance floor, a group of girls had formed and Annabeth threw her bouquet. She turned around to find that Piper caught it.

When Piper and Jason both realized that they were the couple that was supposed to get married next, they turned as red as tomatoes.

* * *

Later on in the wedding, it was almost time for cutting the cake. The cake wasn't supposed to enter the room until right before the cake cutting because it was supposed to stay cool or something like that. Percy was wondering what the cake would look like. The colors of the wedding were blue and seagreen. The maid of honor, the bridesmaid and the flower girl each wore an either seagreen or blue dress. The best men and the ring bearers wore black suits with either blue or seagreen ties. Annabeth's bouquet had both blue and seagreen roses in it.

Percy was still wondering whether the cake was going to be a traditional white wedding cake or not. He wasn't there for that decision so he has absolutely no idea. Finally the cake arrived. It was a beautiful four tiered white cake, with blue and seagreen sugar roses cascading down the side of the cake. On the top tier was a little statuette of Percy and Annabeth. Percy guessed that it was a customized one because the groom had extremely messy black hair and seagreen eyes and the bride had stormy grey eyes and beautiful blonde 'princess curls'.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to the cake. Annabeth picked up the knife, Percy grabbed on. They slowly cut the cake, pausing half way for the picture. Then when they finished cutting, Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled, "I've got a surprise for you"

She cut the rest of the piece and placed it on a plate. She handed it to Percy. It was blue cake. Percy started at her in awe.

"Our wedding cake is blue cake?"

She nodded in reply. He put down the plate and picked her up into a hug.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

He put her down. Each of them took a fork a picked up a piece of cake, feeding the cake to each other.

* * *

At the end of the wedding, Percy and Annabeth got into a fancy limousine that took them to a fancy, luxurious and extremely expensive hotel in New York. They were going to stay there the night and then leave for their honeymoon the next day.

"You know, not many things go well in our lives. But that was one amazing wedding." Percy told Annabeth.

"It definitely was. I can't believe I'm married." She marveled at her wedding ring.

"Neither can I, but I'm glad that I got married to you." He said kissing her softly. He really wanted to kiss her more but he knew that more of that was going to happen that night.

He leant back and looked at her, "I love you Wise Girl"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain"


	7. Chapter 7

Airplane

"2, 3, 4 .. ahh row 5. Percy I found our seats!" Annabeth said. She turned around and saw Percy trembling.

"Come on Perce, we made it here, so we can make it back. Plus Zeus said that he'll allow you to fly today."

"I know, but you know the Gods, they never keep their promises."

"Just trust me, ok?"

Percy slowly nodded. They had gotten to Hawaii just fine on their way here but that did not mean that nothing will happen on the way back. They were spending their honeymoon in Hawaii. They basically had the best time of their lives, plus no monsters. Not a single monster had the courage to attack them. Of course that's quite unusual, but they just went with it.

They spent most days at the beach, swimming and sun bathing. Of course they went sightseeing, what would a vacation with Annabeth be without sightseeing. They went to a couple museums, which were actually kind of interesting. They also did some hiking and other kinds of activities that you can do on Hawaii. It was an extremely nice break from everything.

It was quite a long flight so Percy knew that Annabeth was not going to have a nice time. He was already trembling and they haven't even lifted off. So he turned to Annabeth, gave her a kiss and whispered, "Good Luck, hon."

"Wait, why?"

Just then the plane was speeding down the runway, lifting off the ground. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand tightly, as if his life was hanging on to her hand.

"Percy, ow. You're hurting me!"

"Sorry," He said while loosening his grip.

* * *

The flight was definitely not an easy one. They hit turbulences after about three hours and Percy freaked. He grabbed on to Annabeth, screaming, "I didn't do anything Zeus! Don't hurt me!"

This received a lot of angry stares from other passengers. Annabeth did her best to calm him down, but there was nothing that could really help. Percy ended up falling asleep after they watched an architecture documentary together. He ended up sleeping for most of the flight, which pleased Annabeth because she would not have known what to do if he was awake as they hit three more turbulences.

* * *

Percy woke up about 10 minutes before landing. The landing was the worst.

Percy was gripping on to the chair so tightly that Annabeth thought he would break the chair. She gently rubbed his wrist, constantly whispering that they were going to be ok.

"Welcome to JFK Airport, New York." The stewardess announced.

Percy sighed loudly and was the first to stand up when they arrived at the gate. Annabeth got up quickly because she knew if she wouldn't, she'd loose him. As they were sitting in Business Class, they were one of the first to leave the plane. As soon as they walked into the airport, Percy jumped on the floor, trying to hug it.

"Percy, get up. People are staring."

He got up, grabbed her hand and they went to get their luggage. They got out of the airport and were waiting for Sally, who was supposed pick them up.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "I'm sorry for what a freak I was in the plane." He said, kissing her.

"It was fine, you were asleep most of the time anyways, Seaweed Brain." She replied, kissing him back.

"I can see that you two lovebirds still can't get off of each other." Sally said, as she got out of her car with Paul.

"Mom!" Percy said giving his mom a big hug.

"Annabeth, how are you? I hope he didn't give you a too hard time on the plane."

"I could handle it, I don't know about the rest of the passengers though."

They all laughed, including Percy although he was blushing slightly. Once they finished saying their hellos to each other, they drove to Percy and Annabeth's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

New York

It was early January, Percy and Annabeth were cuddling on their couch. They spent the entire day looking at apartments. They decided that they were going to move as they've been married for about half a year and they both finished college and now had good jobs. They've been looking at apartments for almost a month. On and off of course as there was Christmas and New Years to celebrate. They've been living together ever since they started college. They had an apartment, but it was pretty small, just barely big enough for both of them.

"So what did you think of the second apartment that we saw today?" Percy asked.

"It was ok, but I thought it was too small. For example in the kitchen, there was no space to move."

"True. To be honest, I didn't really like any of the ones we saw today. They were all nice but none of them fit us."

"Yeah, I agre…" Annabeth suddenly got up and started to run to the bathroom.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, following her.

By the time he reached, she was throwing up into the toilet. He calmly went over to her and held her hair back.

"It's ok, just let it out."

Once she finished he got her a cup of water for her to rinse her mouth. When she was done, Percy sat down next to her and held her. She was trembling and very pale.

"Annabeth, you should really go to the doctor as soon as possible. This is the fourth time that this has happened this week."

"I know, I'll call the doctor later."

"Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Umm, actually do you mind going to the drug store?"

"No, of course not. Anything for my girl. What do you need?"

"Ummm, can you get me a pregnancy test?"

"Wait, do you think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe." They sat there for a while in silence, neither of them sure what to do.

"Ok, come on I'm bringing you to bed." He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed.

"Try to sleep a bit while I'm gone."

* * *

When Percy came back from the drug store, Annabeth was fast asleep. He put the pregnancy test on her bedside table and sat back down on the couch to watch TV. He was in the middle of watching Iron Man 3, when he heard Annabeth calling him.

"Percy! Percy!"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

She looked at him and with a smile she said, "I'm pregnant."

Percy's face dropped but he recovered quickly and ran to her, picking her up. Once he let her down, he gave her a nice long passionate kiss.

"You're going to be a dad."

He grinned back at her, "And you're going to be a mommy."


End file.
